One Or the Other
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Gabriel's feeling creative and decided that Dean should be put through a little test of his feelings. So he hangs Cas and Sam like pigs on slabs and prepares for a good show. (M for LOTS OF violence and language and possibility of sex in later chapters) Destiel Sabriel
1. Confusion

Dean blinked his eyes as he started to wake, feeling the after effects of the drug kick in and make his head ring like church bells. His hands scratched over a cold concrete floor, it wasn't until he'd fully sat up that he heard the first muffled cry for help.

Castiel was hanging upside down from what he assumed to be angel proof bindings. The chains almost glowed as Cas struggled against them. Dean immediately rushed over to him, tugging vainly at the chains and settling for de-gagging him. "What the hell is going on Cas?"

Cas took a few breaths and tried to remain calm. "I don't know, but I'm not the only one here Dean."

When Dean turned to the direction Cas gestured toward he saw Sammy. Hanging upside down in a similar predicament. Dean pulled the gag off his brother violently, steadily becoming dangerously irritated. This whole thing reeked powerful, but angel binding seemed only possible for another angel. Since most angels didn't have as imaginative minds as the ones that seemed to be behind this, Dean assumed this was the trickster's doing. A.k.a. Gabriel.

That guy was just asking, no, begging for an ass whooping.


	2. Anger

"Well, that didn't take as much time as I was expecting Deano."

Gabriel had definitely entered the room. It almost reeked of his ego leaking into the room and seeping into the bare walls. Dean didn't turn to face him, knowing a turned back would probably piss him off more then anything else he could possibly do. He tried to distract his eyes from Cas and Sam as they hung like bats, swinging a little as they struggled. Dean looked around the room best he could without turning around. As far as he could tell, there was no door. There didn't have to be one, Gabriel could pop in and out as he pleased. He did however, notice a few video cameras stationed in the corners of the room, which meant he'd be leaving soon. He had no reason to stay, he'd watch whatever was about to unfold from a comfy chair somewhere out of sight. Out of reach as well. Damn it.

Dean slowly turned to face Gabriel now, he'd figure out how to make him suffer after that. "What is this? You little shit."

Gabriel chuckled, probably trying to keep a firm hold on the situation and not letting Dean know just how much he was actually intimidated, "I've set up another little idiot box. This time, it's a test just for you Dean. Sam had his already. Your turn." Gabriel pointed to one of the cameras and continued, "These guys are gonna be my eyes and ears, I'll be watching every move you make while you're playing my little game."

"What's the game?"

"Cassie or Sam?"

Dean glared at Gabriel, "What?"

"If you only could have one, which would it be?"

Dean was growing furious. What was this? Another sick test of Gabriel's. Another pointless and angering challenge that only made his rage for the little bastard ten times stronger then it had been before. Using Cas and Sammy as leverage, what a dirty trick. Dean didn't want to acknowledge him, let alone pick one of the two guys behind him. It's the worst situation you could possibly be in. He would not give this dick head _anything._

Gabriel only smirked, "I figured as much, you can't pick one can you?"

More anger.

"Calm down Deano, I'm helping you out here."

"Oh really?" Dean's tone was bubbling and hot, it stung his own tongue as he spat at Gabe, "I can't possibly see how doing this is _helping_ me you dick."

Another chuckle, "You'll see eventually. For now, let the games begin!"

Dean lunged forward, attempting to tackle the son of a bitch, but not before Gabriel snapped his fingers. Gabriel was gone, and Dean was lying on the cold cement, nothing but anger in his eyes. Anger and fear, anger for Gabriel, and fear for the ones he loved hanging helplessly behind him.


	3. Humor

"Gabriel you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled vainly.

Cas looked over to Sam, who was still trying to struggle out of his binds. By now the strain of being hung upside down was starting to make the blood rush to both their heads. Sam was in worse condition, being only human. Sam called out to his brother, which brought Dean running. The two tried to unchain him, but there was nothing to break the chains with, and the key to it's lock was missing. Castiel had a similar predicament.

With no keys and two locks, Dean felt rather hopeless, but there was no way in hell Gabriel was going to get what he wanted. Dean was going to fight until the end. After all, he was a Winchester.

When clockwork started turning, and a loud ticking noise boomed through the room, Dean guessed that the game had begun. The floor started moving. A large strip that Dean stood in started to move backward as strips of floor around him crumbled, revealing a large mass of water. It probably contained something terrible right? Cas and Sam dangled helplessly as Dean took in the situation. There was now no floor accept for the strip he'd been standing on. Maybe there was something in the water he needed. The more Dean looked at it, the more he was sure he'd have to dive in eventually.

So, being Dean, he stripped.

Dean stripped down to his pants, sacking his clothes and shoes in a pile behind him. He did however, secure the little knife he kept on himself at all times. Just as he prepared himself to jump, a voice boomed throughout the room. "Slow down there Deano! There's some pretty bad fish in that lake."

Dean growled in disgust.

"There's some sharks, jellyfish, piranhas, Oh! I think there's also an octopus."

"Where's the little mermaid?" Dean sarcastically joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Well what am I looking for? A key? A blowtorch? Harry potter's wand?" Dean didn't like this game, but Gabriel wasn't one for sarcastic humor so it was one way he could get back at him, at least a little bit.

"Look, I can't tell you that, but you'll know it when you see it."

Dean wasn't in the mood to hear anymore from that SOB so he jumped. The water was cool, but not freezing, and his eyes didn't sting when he opened them. There wasn't any salty taste or strange texture. It was some weird water if it could hold sharks, octopus, piranha, jellyfish and whatnot but still have no texture. In another weird twist, Dean could breathe. What the heck? Oh, this was probably Gabriel's slightly twisted sense of humor at play.

The ground was scattered with stray clumps of sand and seaweed grew from them. Seaweed? No, to the touch it was plastic. It was a big fish tank, glass sides and even the little diver that spouted bubbles. Dean saw the sharks before anything else. There were three of them. Three sharks, a school of piranha and the octopus was no doubt in the little cave at the bottom's corner. What about the jelly fish? Dean couldn't see them anywhere. There was a treasure chest smack in the middle. Bingo.

Dean gripped tightly at his little knife and started to swim.


	4. Cleverness

What would Sam do? What would Sam do?

Dean wasn't exactly the brightest, but he knew some things! Octopus had eight legs, alright, good start. Jelly fish had stingers, but the tops wont sting, (Thank you finding nemo!) Piranhas hunt in packs, and track blood. Sharks, peaceful right? Unless they feel threatened or smell blood. Sammie used to say that swimmers attracted sharks when they flopped around a lot. Probably shouldn't do that then.

The Jelly fish were still out of sight, something about that didn't sit quite right with Dean before one of these things decided he looked threatening. Dean wanted the sharks and Piranhas out of the way first, so he slowly drifted toward the sharks, taking deep shaky breaths as one of them swam close, dangerously close. With the little knife, he cut a gash in the Shark's side, alerting the blood trailers. Before long, a small battle had begun between the sharks and the school of piranha. So far so good.

Next thing to take care of was the octopus. Dean figured if he opened the chest he could throw it at the beast and ultimately distract it. God he felt like a genius after the sharks and piranhas. Upon reaching the chest, Dean found it locked. Of course, because an unlocked chest underwater surrounded by dangerous creatures just wasn't enough for Gabriel. Helplessly, Dean started looking for the key. It just had to be hanging right above the octopus cave didn't it? Way to go Gabriel.

Seaweed. Dean plucked a few strands from their plastic holder and dragged them along as he attacked the cave from the side. He crawled along its sides, reaching the top. The key hung on a hook from a small notch in the rock and dangled directly in front of the octopus. If Dean tried to just take it, he'd be noticed, so a distraction was in order. Tying the strands into a long string, Dean pushed the fake plant out, pumping it to make sure it gave the appearance of something swimming. The stupid thing took the bait. Dean grabbed the key and patiently waited for the creature to crawl back to its little cave.

Time to go open that chest. Dean didn't want to push his luck, but for some reason, this seemed to easy. Well, for Gabriel in any case. He slid the key into it's slot and wrenched the lid open. Before he had time to react, the jellyfish popped from it's box, itching to sting. The little pest stuck itself to Dean's arm, shooting searing pain from elbow to shoulder. Dean wanted to scream, but the water wouldn't let him. He clawed at it's top, digging his nails into its jell-like skeleton and ripping it free. For good measure, he tore the thing in half. Instead of the chest, Dean merely sent the jellyfish in the direction of the octopus, rather happy when it was ripped to shreds.

At the bottom of the chest was a bag, velvet to the touch and navy blue to the eye. Dean snatched it from it's resting spot, and bolted for the surface.


	5. Despair

Dean clawed at the top of the platform, anxious to be freed from the water. Castiel smiled proudly when Dean emerged, but quickly gestured to Sam, who, because of human genetics, had fainted due to the amount of blood to his head. "Sam!" Dean called out.

"He's okay Dean, just unconscious." Cas assured him, "There's a lot of strain on his brain."

"What about you?"

"I'm an angel. Our genetics don't work that same way human's do."

Desperate, Dean ripped open the little pouch, trying not to look over at his brother, or Cas.

A key! Finally. Now there was just the problem of getting over to Sammy... The platform didn't reach that far, and he couldn't get to him in the water, he was too high. Gabirel chose a perfect time to send his voice through. "Well, nicely done Deano. To be honest, I had my money on those sharks."

"Yeah well, I guess you need to learn a little more about gambling." Dean barked.

"Well, I guess you've already found the next challenge. That key will unlock the chains."

"Great all I need to know." Dean rolled his eyes before stalking over to the edge of the platform, his toes almost over the edge. He tried to reach out, but the jellyfish sting still lingered violently on his arm. The shock split up his arm, causing Dean to grind his teeth.

"Dean," Cas smiled sadly, "It's not going to work."

"It has to!" Dean squirmed, trying to reach out, "This key will unlock you guys. Then you can zap us out of here. We can go home."

"Dean-"

"Slow down there Dean." Gabriel's voice echoed against the concrete walls. "I probably should've mentioned earlier..."

"What?!"

"That key..."

Dean was growing impatient. Enough games. "What about it!?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Well, you get to choose of course, but that key will only unlock one."


	6. Revenge

Dean felt the pressure in his chest rise as he fiddled with the key in his hand. Only one? He looked up at the ceiling, as if he could look Gabriel directly in the face that way. "You son of a bitch! What kind of sick game is this?"

The mocking voice boomed throughout the room, "It's the game of life Deano. It's a brutal one."

"Dean!" Cas yelled, still dangling over the water. "Just help me out. We'll come back for Sam with help."

"That'll be enough from you Cassie." Gabriel smacked a slab of duct tape over Cas's mouth. "Now, Dean. Pick one."

"Just shut up you big bag of dicks!" Dean barked. "Besides, I can't even reach them. What does it matter if I pick one?"

Gabriel chuckled and instantly the floor was whole again. Cement platforms slid into place, completely covering up the water. "There. Now they're within reach."

Dean chuckled, "Well, you know, I really don't think you're doing justice for the ultimate prankster you know."

"Ohh?" He questioned, his pride shot, "How so?"

"Oh well, you probably don't want to hear it from me. But I must say you were oh so close."

"Close to what?!"

"Perfection. Being the best prankster ever." Dean smiled, smug as ever.

"What? What did I miss?!"

"Oh, you didn't miss much, but see, Cas and I are a little closer then you expected. I know when something's wrong."

"And? He's hanging upside down you moron. Of course something's wrong."

Dean smirked, and turned to the wall behind him. The voice was becoming more concentrated. Gabriel was focusing all his power on finding out what he missed. "Creating the illusion of water was clever. And that sting. Made it pretty life-like I'll admit."

Gabriel's voice was timid, but still firm, "What do you mean life-like?"

"No matter how angelic you are, breathing underwater easily is just... well, too supernatural."

"I still don't-"

"C'mon Gabe." Dean was now almost directly against the wall, his hand outstretched to it. "I'm not exactly the brightest bunch, but even _I_ figured it out."

"What?! What did I miss?!" Gabriel was almost at a frantic tone now.

Dean felt along the wall, feeling the cracks and chips. Looking for something in particular. "Screw your tests." his finger caught on the special hole.

Bingo.

"What are you-"

"The Cas and Sam behind me are fakes!"

"What are you doing?!"

Dean inserted the key into the wall's small chip, "How long did you think I'd take? Were you just going to keep me playing around in here until I'm old?"

"Dean."

He clicked the key, listening as the wall crumbled, sliding from side to side. White light blinding, breaking through. He couldn't see at first, but he'd found it. Gabriel's set ups were always illusion. Which meant, wherever they were, really really just a room. A room with a door. Castiel wasn't Cas. He would've done more. He would've given himself up willingly. Because that's just who he was. Castiel would never have turned tail. "You screwed up Gabriel."

The light dimmed as Dean entered, looking at his unconscious friends on the floor, Gabriel standing right before him, the most confused look on his face.

The hunting knife at his side, Dean smiled sadistically, "Found you."


	7. Torment

"You're not supposed to screw with the rules." Gabriel held his hand out in front of him defensively.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you... much anyway." Dean smirked, stalking dangerously close.

Behind Gabriel was a white control panel, no doubt being used to fiddle with things in the other room to help his illusion. His arm didn't hurt anymore. It was purely a psychedelic sensation. "You got into my brain." Dean's tone was dark, almost satanic. "You messed with my family."

On the table, of course for convenience, was in fact an angel blade. No doubt in Cas's inventory, considering he spotted some of Sam's possessions in the same small pile. He was sharing the same close air as Gabriel now, close enough to smell his nervous perspiration. "You screwed with my head. I'm simply returning the favor."

Swiftly, Dean grabbed the blade up from the table, stabbing the angel square in the upper arm. Gabriel's scream was loud, and milk curdling. The scream of an angel. Small amount of blood oozed from his arm. Not enough. "Dean wai-"

"I'm sick of you screwing with me and the people I love. Mystery spot, Death Row's record on repeat, and now this." Dean twisted the blade as he pushed a little deeper. The screaming was more of a siren now. Loud, yet slightly beautiful. Castiel started groaning from his spot on the floor. Dean pulled down violently as he drew the blade away. The gash in Gabriel's arm left blood flowing in buckets, red sticky and hot. Dean's lip quivered like it always does when he kills for revenge. He sliced off the angel's ear. Working with Alistair in hell was enough to teach him the best torture techniques.

Castiel stirred again as the angel's screams grew louder. The blade tore through his over arm, splintering the bone into small shards. Parts sticking out like broken wood. Dean picked at muscles, ripped out hair. Gabriel was screaming, pleading, his body too broken by the power of the angel blade. For good measure, Dean stuck the hunting knife in the angel's eye. Gabriel was spitting up blood, crying it through his stabbed eye. His screams were hard to over power, but Dean toned him out. This wasn't enough. No one messed with his family. The sound of Gabriel's torment was enough to wake Castiel completely. "Dean." Cas grabbed firmly at his shoulder. "That's enough."

"Stay out of this Cas."

"What are you doing Dean?" he asked, trying to soothe the muscles of Dean's tense hand. "This isn't you."

"This sick son of a bitch thinks he can just play with us all whenever he pleases. If we just leave, he'll do it again. Accept, I may loose one of you. That's not happening."

Castiel softly slid his hand over Dean's. Trying to relax it enough to take the blade away. Gabriel's screaming had faded slightly at the pause of his torment. This seemed to piss Dean off a little. He skinned the blade along Gabriel's nose then pierced it right through, the cartilage breaking with a gutting sound as blood squirted onto Dean's face, accompanying the pools that stained his chest and pants. The screaming reappeared loud and painful. "Dean... stop please." Castiel begged.

"No."

"You don't understand!" He pleaded, "I- I can hear him... It's painful..."

"I don't care!" Dean yelled over the overpowering ringing I his ears.

"Dean..." Castiel looked at the Winchester regrettably, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry-?"

Castiel clamped his hands over Dean's ears and prayed. Dean could hear every whimper Cas could. He could hear the bloody cries. Like a plane crash, with a mother crying out in pain as her child screams in agony. It was a familiar sound. It reminded him of hell. The bloody, slashing, sorrowful pit of hell. He could even smell it, like a dying goat drenched in pig's blood. It was hell. You could _feel_ an angel scream, and it felt like hell. "Stop it!" he yelled, "Stop it now!"

Dean pulled the angel blade away as fast as he could, and shoved Castiel's hands away from his ears. They were bleeding.


	8. Frustration

Dean dropped to his knees and held his hands tightly over his ears, blood squeezing through the gaps in his fingers. Gabriel had only just managed to stop his own agonizing screams before Castiel zapped both Sam and Dean away.

"So..." Dean started as he sat on the edge of one of their crummy motel room bed, "That's what an angel sounds like when they scream?"

"That's what we sound like in pain." Castiel corrected.

Dean fiddled with the cotton in his ears, he'd been changing them for the past hour, they'd stopped hurting, but he was still bleeding like crazy. Apparently the sound had punctured his eardrum a bit. It went straight through to his brain. That's probably the reason why he could almost _feel_ Gabriel's pain. He'd had a couple flashbacks on his time in hell, but he could muster through. As much as he was hurting, the son of a bitch deserved it. All Dean could think about was how good it felt to stick the blade into Gabriel over and over. It made him feel like a monster.

Dean took a gulp of the beer in his hand, pausing only a moment to look over at his still unconscious brother, "How long before Sam wakes up you think?"

Castiel looked over at the hunter, "Not sure. Gabriel must have used a strong power to be able to render us unconscious, but his love for your brother most definitely would keep him from causing fatal injury."

Dean flinched, "Wait wait wait wait wait. His _what_?"

"His love for your brother."

Dean didn't say anything. He just looked at Cas as if he was joking, but he new better, Cas almost never joked. "He love- WHAT!?" Dean stood from his bed, "What the hell are you talking about Cas?"

Castiel took a deep breath, "I- He-"

"Spit it out Cas." Dean took a few menacing steps closer.

"Gabriel has been... well... 'fond' of your brother for some time now."

Dean glared at Cas, "So what, he kidnaps him and knocks him out to show how he feels about him? Sick bastard doesn't give a shit."

"Dean..." Cas pleaded.

"Were not gonna even consider that. All I care about is that that prick threatened you guys okay? Now let's just drop it."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably and just stared at Dean. _So full of hate... _


	9. Crazyness

Castiel waited until Dean had bandaged himself up again and undressed so he could sleep before he made a move. He flew away, his wings trembling with excitement as he soared. He touched down within that same cement building he'd been a prisoner in only previously. Cas tended to his injued brother. He used his grace to stop the large amount of bleeding, and healed a lot of the smaller scars, as well as his brother's punctured nose. Once Gabriel's eye was mended, the two started to talk.

"How do we heal Sam?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel shot his brother a concerned and questioning look, "Heal him?"

For a few moments, the two were just staring at each other in an awkward silence. Castiel wasn't asking a question, he was stating, "You didn't know."

"Didn't know what?!"

Castiel looked down at the floor, he didn't want to be the one to tell his brother, "I can't wake up Sam."

"Wait, what?!" Gabriel took a step closer, cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes in confusion.

"He's been unconscious since our encounter. Dean blames you but I know you-"

"I would never do that to Sam!" Gabriel yelled, outraged.

Castiel raised his hands defensively, "I understand but is there any way that you've messed up and-"

"No!" Gabriel screamed, "I used my grace to make him sleep. He should just wake up!"

Castiel noticed the water straining Gabriel's eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. "Is there anyway that something else happened?"

"He told me he loved me back you know..." Gabriel's voice hitched as he trailed off. "Why'd I have to fall in love with a human? A Winchester even."

"It's not hard to fall for a Winchester."

Gabriel lifted his head. "That's right. You've got the hots for Deano. You know," Gabriel was so close now, his breath heated Castiel's face, "My test was supposed to take Dean out of the picture. Sam's so loyal to his brother. Angels were born possessive and protective, and I don't want to share him! I want that Winchester dead!"

That set off a red flag in Castiel's head. "You're not going to kill Dean Winchester."

"Oh I'm not?" Gabriel took a few steps back, the lights cracking to reveal his large wings a few times, their shade darker then a holy angel's ought to be. "I'll help Sam get better by myself. Don't get in my way Cassie."

"Gabriel you're-"

"Oh my wings?" Gabriel smirked, "Didn't you know?"

Castiel frowned with anger and confusion as Gabriel pulled out an angel blade. He drew his own with regret, "What's going on Gabriel?"

"You honestly didn't figure it out?"

Castiel gulped as the words ghosted out from Gabriel's mouth, "The grace of light is for wimps." His mouth was crooked and menacing.

Then the battle began.


	10. Fear

Gabriel charged at Cas first, his angel blade slicing a tiny hint of his neck as Castiel tried desperately to hold back the force. It's harder for an angel to heal themselves from an angel blade attack, so the wounds on Gabriel weren't fully healed. Castiel picked at the gnash in his arm, cringing when his brother screamed. The two drew back, wings towering over them. Gabriel's wings were a dark black as they trembled in a crooked manor over his body. His eyes twitched before he went in for another blow, managing to cut Castiel's wrist as he held it up in defense.

Castiel gritted his teeth, he didn't want to fight with his brother, but there was no way in hell he'd let him get to Dean. "Stop this please!"

"What's the matter Cassie?" Gabriel's smile was twisted. "Scared you'll lose?"

"You're not yourself!"

"No shit!" Gabriel flung backwards as Castiel pushed, slamming into the wall with force enough to crack it.

"What happened to you brother?" Castiel stood his ground, but gave a look of pity.

"What happened to me was a miracle! No, better!" Gabriel shrieked right before charging Cas once more.

This time he used the back end of his blade, popping it on Castiel's skull. "No soul brother. I guess humans aren't the only ones who can block it all out. I'm so much more powerful!" Gabriel knocked his brother hard, off his feet and to the ground. "Sentiment just holds you back."

Gabriel pinned Cas's arms above his head with one hand, using the other to scrape the tip of his blade along his brother's skin. His grin never faded, but continued to widen. An angel's soul is what steadies their grace, like a harness. When they loose that, the grace inside becomes cold and dark. The power takes over. The angel holding him down, threatening to kill Dean, scraping his skin with the angel blade... that wasn't his brother Gabriel. It was something new and dark possessing his body. Power, a beast. Inside Gabriel was pure, unbridled power, and it was a scary thing.

Castiel whimpered with pain as the blade dug into his shoulder. That's when the evil smile brightened the slightest bit. A cruel idea popped into the beast's head. It flipped Castiel over onto his stomach, still pinning him violently to the floor. The angel blade glistened as it ran along the root of his wings. "Gabriel!"

The blade dug into the roots, painfully chopping through it's muscle. Feathers flew everywhere as Castiel's wings flapped around desperately. He screamed. Castiel screamed the scream of an angel. The one that could be heard by all angels and now, by Dean.

Dean was immediately woken from his sleep. He could hear his name being called. It was another angel scream. He felt hell, he grabbed at his ears writhing with pain. "Stop it!" he screamed. "Stop it now! Stop! Please!"

Gabriel cut at the wing's nerve, but it didn't want to be cut. So he pulled it. Gabriel yanked the wing straight out from Castiel's back. The sound of flesh tearing and a sudden pop was enough to make even him cringe. Castiel's screaming turned into crying.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Dean begged, "Please stop it!" He fell to the floor, cupping at his ears.

"Dean!" Castiel cried. "Dean!"

"Cas!"


	11. Desperate

Gabriel played with the hole is Castiel's back, prodding it with his finger and enjoying the pain filled whimpers Cas emitted. "Please..." he was sobbing.

Gabriel stood, Castiel's wing in hand. He held it up like a trophy, running his hands along it's feathers, his fingers smearing the blood from Castiel's back. He chuckled, "Not much of an angel now."

Cas clawed at the cement floor and tried desperately to crawl away. Gabriel's foot slammed down hard on his injured shoulder, digging into it ever to slightly. "And where are you going?" he asked, like a predator to its prey.

Back at the hotel, Dean was pacing the floor. He couldn't explain how he knew, but that scream had most definitely been Cas's. Cas had been calling to him with the scream of an angel. "Damn it Cas!" he cursed before kicking the bottom of the doorway.

Dean pressed his head against the wood of the door, and prayed for a miracle. "God? Can you hear me?"


	12. Thoughtless

Gabriel played with the hole is Castiel's back, prodding it with his finger and enjoying the pain filled whimpers Cas emitted. "Please..." he was sobbing.

Gabriel stood, Castiel's wing in hand. He held it up like a trophy, running his hands along it's feathers, his fingers smearing the blood from Castiel's back all over them. Even though he took a bit of pride in this, Gabriel couldn't help but feel a little sick to his stomach, "Not much of an angel without your wings."

Cas clawed at the cement floor and tried desperately to crawl away. Gabriel's foot slammed down hard on his injured shoulder, digging into it ever to slightly. "And where are you going?" he asked, like a predator to its prey.

Back at the hotel, Dean was pacing the floor. He couldn't explain how he knew, but that scream had most definitely been Cas's. Cas had been calling to him with the scream of an angel. "Damn it Cas!" he cursed before kicking the bottom of the doorway.

Sam was still out, but he was still breathing. He was in some sort of condensed coma, Cas was god knows where screaming for him, and he couldn't do a thing about either of them. Dean pressed his head against the wood of the door, and prayed for a miracle. "God? Can you hear me?"

That's when an unexpected visitor popped in. It was Gabriel, a wingless and weak Castiel's arm draped over his neck. "I think this belongs to you."

"You son a bitch! What did you do to Cas?" Dean rushed forward to pull Cas away from him, but was stopped by Gabriel's held up palm.

"Slow down there Deano." The angel snickered, "I'd like a little trade."

"Trade?"

Gabriel smiled genuinely before gesturing over to his unconscious desire. "Sam."

Dean chuckled at first, as if Gabriel was joking with him, but the more he studied the angel's face, the more he knew that the guy was serious. "No way in hell."

Gabriel propped Castiel up at an odd angle, his hand right above the fresh wing wound. "I understand someone got a little soul phone. You can hear the angels right?" Dean glared furiously, "Good. Then you'll understand perfectly how this is about to go down."

"There is _absolutely_ no way I'd just hand over my brother to you, you dick." Dean spat.

"Even if Cas suffers?" Gabriel smirked just before plunging his finger into Castiel's wound.

Castiel screamed, feeling the sensitive nerves being stabbed at and played with. For a human, it was like twisting a knife through someone's leg, it catches on the bone and bit and starts to splinter it. Castiel tried to contain himself, a strong angel could protect them. He watched in horror as his Winchester clawed at his ears desperately. Castiel managed to tone his cries down a bit, but his expression betrayed him.

"Stop it!" Dean ordered.

Gabriel complied, "Sam?"

"How do I know you're not gonna torture Sam too?" Dean growled, "If I give him to you what's my guarantee that he's safe?"

"Castiel didn't tell you anything?"

Dean's glare became more furious, "I pretty sure I'm in love with Sam."

"That doesn't-"

"I'm not gonna hurt him!"

Dean glanced over to his brother, "Could you heal him?"

Gabriel nodded solemnly and dragged Castiel over to Dean's motel bed, turning back to him after he'd laid him gently down, "Do we have a deal then?"

"Fine." Dean grasped Gabriel's hand firmly, "But I swear, if you pull one friggin' hair out of his head, I'll be on you worse then the last time we met up."

Gabriel cringed, seeming to remember the affair. Many of his limbs were still bandaged, having to heal in time with humans because of the damage. Carefully, Gabriel lifted Sam from the bed, supporting the man on his shoulder. Dean had rushed over to Cas, "Are you okay? Cas?!"

He turned just in time to see Gabriel fly off with his little brother. "Damn it." he cursed.


	13. Love?

Gabriel smiled to himself before setting Sam down gently on the bed of his little idiot box. Possessing a trickster had its perks. He could make everything pop up from anything. He created a nice room, the kind you'd see at a five star hotel or something. It was nice for sure.

He got to work on Sam, feeling up his chest for what could be keeping him unconscious, with a light touch to his head, he should be awake. Gabriel caressed the side of Sam's face gently, and smiled. Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Morning Sammy." Gabriel grinned before standing to his feet speedily.

"Don't call me Sammy dean- You're not Dean."

Immediately, Sam was on his knees, arms out defensively. The bed dipped as Gabriel joined him, chuckling to himself as he lifted his knees onto the bed as well. "You're fine Sam. Not gonna hurt you."

Still cautious, Sam's eyes darted around the room, "Okay, where are we?" he asked.

"My new idiot box!" Gabriel grinned, "Like it?"

"Uh... Why am I here?"

Gabriel scooted himself a little closer before responding, "I wanted to talk with you a bit. You know, alone and stuff."

Sam frowned, sincerely confused with the situation, "I still don't get it, but the last thing I remember we were-" Sam backed completely off the bed and stood against the wall. He pointed angrily to Gabriel, "You kidnapped us. Cas and I were- we were upside down. You were testing Dean, but... then I blacked out." Sam glared harshly at Gabriel now, "What did you do to Dean?"

"Relax moose, he's fine. He and Cas are at the hotel."

"Why am I here then?" he asked, an irritated tone stitched into his voice.

"Cus I like you." Gabriel smiled.

"Wait.. what?"

"Because I like you" he repeated.

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion, "Look, I still don't understand how that-"

Sam was cut off by hot angel lips pressed firmly onto his. Gabriel was kissing him. Sam stood frozen, wide-eyed with a mixture of confusion and shock. Gabriel was kissing him! What the- Finally Gabriel pulled back, hands still resting against Sam's chest. "I like you." He whispered. "I mean, I _like_ you."


	14. Helpless

Sam pushed away quickly, nearly knocking Gabriel to the floor. "What the hell?!"

"I told you, I-"

"Yeah, I get it!" Sam screamed, "So, so what... you just kidnapped me to tell me this!? You messed with Dean's head. You- You're really sick."

Gabriel took a shaky breath. Sam had called him... sick? He clutched at the bottom hem of his jacket violently. Sam walked around him and toward the door briskly, "I'm going back. Don't follow me." Gabriel gritted his teeth.

"Stop Sam." He turned, facing the Winchester, "Don't leave."

Sam frowned, "You can't just kidnap someone and tell them you like them, then expect everything to be fine. The world doesn't work that way." he groaned.

Gabriel coked up a little, "But, I thought-"

"Look..." Sam firmly placed his hands on Gabriel's shoulders, "I'm glad you told me, but this is not the way you go about things. I need to get back-"

"No!" Gabriel screamed, sending Sam back a bit, "No! You can't just leave!"

"Gabr-"

Gabriel used his power to slam Sam hard against the back wall, knocking the wind from his lungs. Sam gritted his teeth as he fought the force best he could. "You can't just leave! They said you'd stay if I was powerful!" he cried. "They said you'd love me!"

Sam was struggling to breathe, "Gabe-"

"No! You can't leave! I- I'm powerful now! I defeated Cas! I'm strong now!" he started crying, it wasn't something a powerful angel- no, not angel. Gabriel didn't really know what he was anymore. "Sam..."

The force holding Sam to the wall loosened. "Sam..." he pleaded, his eyes swelling up with tears.

He walked over to the wall before releasing Sam entirely. He grabbed onto the Winchester, desperately clinging as tears trickled down his cheek. Sam didn't have the faintest idea what was happening, but he'd never seen Gabriel looking like that, crying and helpless. So he just hugged back. He held the angel in his arms as he cried. "Gabe... what happened to you? Tell me everything. You'll be okay."

"I promise."


	15. Comfort

Dean tended to Castiel best he could, but he wasn't a genius like Sammy, and didn't know a think about angel anatomy. He tried everything he could think of. He cooled Cas's head with wet cloth, iced the spots that looked bruised while he set to work on the cuts and stabs with his sewing needle and a batch of dental floss. It was a patch up job like a hunter knew how, but would it be enough?

After hours, Cas still hadn't stirred. Dean was growing restless, pacing the floor and even biting at his nails a few times. After what seemed like days, Cas finally turned, grunting in pain. "Dean." he groaned.

Dan was by his side in a panicked instant, "You're awake!"

"I'm-" Cas coughed, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine in the least." Dean growled, keeping Cas in the bed. "You took a good beating, but Gabriel brought you here-"

"Gabriel!" he coughed again, "He's the one who," another cough. "He did this."

"What?!" Dean glared, "He took Sam. I thought he could help wake him up so..."

"It's not Gabriel in there anymore." Castiel replied, his voice hoarse.

"What are you talking about?"

"His grace is gone, he's- he's basically a demonic form of angel."

"Like what, angel from hell?"

Castiel nodded. "Oh god," Dean groaned, "How do I get Sam back?"

"Sam may be fine, Gabriel has a specific fondness for him, but-" he coughed once more, a violent and slightly bloodied one.

Dean stirred nervously, "Are you okay Cas?"

"I already told you I was fine." he replied sharply. "I need to get to them."

Cas started to get up, but Dean pinned him to the bed again, reminding him he needed rest, even an angel needed rest to heal a wound like that. Dean cringed, wondering how to tell Cas that he was missing a wing. The thought alone made Dean depressed. A wingless angel. Sounded like a punishment saved for the most traitorous of angels. Cas was innocent, and he'd been tortured on the Winchester's account one more. Tortured again on _his_ behalf.

He was feeling the urge to gank Gabriel again, his rage boiling over and apparently spilling out. Cas grabbed his hand, "Dean." he soothed, "I'm fine." Dean tried to smile for Cas, to keep his spirits up, but he stayed angry inside. Hateful and raging, ready to kill. Ready to Murder.


End file.
